


Betrayal

by HomerSoc



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cheating, F/M, Impregnation, Loss of Virginity, Revenge, Tomboy, gwa, script offer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:42:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28840341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HomerSoc/pseuds/HomerSoc
Summary: It’s been months since she started dating the guy that had always bullied her best friend. Now that things are really getting serious between them, it’s time for her to make things right with her friend, and resolve this feud between the two men in her life.
Kudos: 15





	Betrayal

Thanks for coming so quickly. Thanks for coming at all, really. I know we haven’t talked in a while. You didn’t want to speak to me after your best friend started to date the guy that had bullied you all through high school, and now into college. He was never mean to me though. He’s always had a crush on me since we were kids, and finally asked me out on a date earlier this year. 

Yeah, I’m wearing a dress. He likes his girls a bit more on the feminine side than I usually am, and I really wanted him to like me. To make him happy. So I’ve been wearing dresses a lot for him. Even wearing some makeup, and letting my hair grow out some. I know it’s not really me, but I don’t look half bad, do I?

This is his dorm room right here. He just asked me to marry him. See, this is his grandma’s wedding ring. We had a romantic walk around the campus. We kissed by the fountain in the moonlight. Then he put the ring on my finger. So I thought you should know. That’s why I texted you and said it was important. I knew you would come.

Thanks. I’m very happy for me too. I’ve been looking forward to this for quite some time.

Wait. Don’t go. Before you do, I want to make things right between the two of you. He’s not quite the asshole he seems to be. He’s actually a lot more sensitive and vulnerable than he pretends to be. He truly does love me, more so than any of those other girls he’s been in a relationship with before. In fact, he loved me enough to not pressure me into sex until I was ready. 

So please just come into his room with me. I promise that this won’t be too bad. It’s important to me that this bad blood be resolved between the two of you once and for all. I know I haven’t talked to you much in months, but I still consider you my best friend. 

Please… do this for me. Just come in with me.

Thank you. You really won’t regret this.

[sweetly] Honey, I’m back.

Please forgive him for not standing up. He can’t, since I tied him to his chair. I told him that after he proposed, I was ready to give myself to him. That I’d even do a sexy striptease for him first. But that I was still so nervous I needed to tie him to the chair before I could feel comfortable taking my clothes off in front of him. So I tied him up real good, and then immediately called you. He’s just now realizing that the night is not going to go the way he expected.

What? Did you really think I was at all interested in this asshole? He’s made my best friend’s life hell for years. If I’m going to fall for any guy at all, he’s going to be the last guy I would have a thing for. But once he asked me out, I suddenly developed a plan.

I’m sorry about the last few months. I had to keep you in the dark about this. You’re not as good at acting as I am, and I needed this to work. I needed to defeat your bully so completely that he would never bother you or anyone again. So I let his interest in me turn into love, and pretended to love him back. I pretended to become the woman he wanted. I made plans with him about getting married… having kids… all of that stuff.

And now I’m standing here in front of him, as he’s tied up and gagged now, with a man that’s 100 times better than he will ever be, and letting him know I never felt one thing for him.

You can see the betrayal and defeat in his eyes. I almost feel sorry for him, because I think I was making him a better person overall just by being around him. At the same time, he’ll still be that guy that was always mean to you. And I could never forgive him for that.

So, did your best friend come through for you or not? I think a high five is in order.

I’m glad you’re not mad at me for being so distant for a while. We have a lot of time to make up. I was thinking after this was all over we could go out for some beers or something. Sound like a plan?

Whoa. I didn’t mean right now, so don’t go near that door. I said when this was all over, and things are just getting started. You see, him finding out that the girl he loves was just faking it all isn’t enough to teach him a lesson. Maybe that was my original plan, but the plan has changed.

I think what he really needs to see is the guy he bullied fuck me right in front of him.

That would be you, of course.

He really hates the entire cuckold thing. And he still really loves me, even after my big reveal just now. Love doesn’t turn off that easy, I guess. So the real punishment for him is when you pop my tomboy cherry right in front of him, on his very bed. And I did kind of promise him I’d be losing my virginity tonight.

Imagine it. You would be fucking the girl he loved right in front of him. Taking her virginity. Hell, maybe even getting her pregnant, since he was already thinking of what our kids would be like. 

You don’t have to, of course. But I think it would be a real missed opportunity. I didn’t realize it initially, but It’s kind of what I’ve been leading up to with my plan from the very start. You’re my best friend too, so what better guy to have my first time be with? Definitely not this loser in the chair. 

Besides… I do look pretty irresistible tonight, don’t I? I’ve become good at the makeup thing and doing my hair. He thought I was taking extra special care with my appearance tonight for him. But it was really for you. I’m not saying that we suddenly end up as boyfriend or girlfriend or anything like that. We just fuck in front of him to twist the knife on tonight a little bit more, and kill him entirely inside. Then as I said, we go out for beers and catch up on the last few months. 

[laugh] You kind of want to do it, don’t you? Maybe the idea of cucking your bully appeals to you. It should. Or maybe the cute and currently not very tomboyish girl in front of you appeals to you in a different way. I definitely should. 

Or maybe you always had a bit of a thing for me, too, just like he did. Except where he was increasingly open about it, you always kept it quiet. Maybe you didn’t want to ruin our friendship, or make me uncomfortable. I don’t think I realized it until when I saw how me dating him affected you. I overheard him telling his friends that he was going to cuck you. He clearly thought you had an interest in me, and that’s when I realized he was right. 

As for me… well, I always thought you were a great guy. A great friend. Putting up with this asshole for the last few months, even with me taming him quite a bit really put that into perspective. I definitely like you enough to fuck you at least once. Especially under the circumstances of us both getting some revenge against your rival. I want him to see you do to me everything he wanted to, but never will. I want him to see his girlfriend and would-be wife get her brains fucked out in front of him.

Isn’t this sounding like more and more fun?

And aren’t you getting harder and harder the more we talk about it?

I got good at making him hard, but even better at not doing anything about it. Not that me or any other girl was ever under any obligation to do so. But I enjoyed honing my feminine wiles against him, and making him want me almost as much as he loved me.

Here, let me help you with that thing. I once rubbed his cock through his pants, which I’ll do for you right now, just to even the score. But I won’t stop there. I’ll unzip your pants, and then pull them down. Same with your underwear.

Mmm. Now there’s a cock I actually want to see. He kept sending me dick pics until I set him straight on that. But honestly, he’s got a smaller cock than you. I think he was compensating with all of his bullying. After seeing this, I’m even more glad this relationship was all a sham. 

Go ahead and take off your shirt, since I’m down here on my knees. Because, I was wondering if you wanted your cock sucked. I know he sure did, but I never let his begging work. Not even when he’d buy me nice shit, or act real nice. What he couldn’t buy or sweet talk out of the girl he loves, I’m freely giving to the man he hates.

I did kiss him on multiple occasions, like tonight. I couldn’t really avoid that. But these lips that touched his are touching your cock now, and it feels a lot less dirty to kiss your cock than his mouth. He was a horrible kisser anyway, even if I don’t have much to compare it to. Just like I don’t have any real cock-sucking experience. But that’s about to change.

[start blowjob noises]

I hope you don’t mind lipstick stains on your cock. It’s his favorite lipstick color. But you seem to like it too. And look at that. It leaves the nicest ring around your cock when I wrap my lips around it. Maybe when I’m done I’ll give him one last kiss on the forehead to remember me by.

He’ll never forget this night though. Not as he watches his girlfriend… the first woman he said he really, truly loved… not as he watches her suck the cock of the guy he bullied, I made sure he has a good view of this as my head bobs back and forth while I suck your delicious cock.

Oh, he hates watching this, doesn’t he? But he can’t stop watching. Maybe he thinks I’m just mad at him. Trying to hurt him. Well, I am. But it’s not anything he’s done recently. This goes back years and years. That’s what you get when you mess with my best friend. You get your heart broken while my best friend gets a great blowjob.

And as for you, dude… you’re loving this. You’ve got your best friend back. You’re getting a blow job. And you’re getting revenge on the guy that made so much trouble for you.

I could finish you off with just my mouth. I’d even let you cum in my mouth, and then swallow it. I thought there was a time or two I’d have to suck his cock, just to maintain the charade. Like when he’d buy my fancy gifts, and then was clearly expecting something. But I always found an excuse, or was saved by something. I never would have let him cum in my mouth though, let alone swallow any of it.

So he’d hate watching me do that for you. But he’ll hate watching you fuck me even more. And I think you’ll enjoy fucking me even more than getting a blowjob. You know what, even I’m kind of looking forward to it now, and not just in a revenge sense.

[stop blowjob noises]

So I’ll stand up now. I did promise him a sexy striptease if he let me tie him up, so I’ll slowly start taking off his favorite dress. Except I’m dancing for you, not him. It’s you that gets the best view as the dress comes off, revealing my bra and panties. I’m never going to wear that dress again, by the way. It was a gift from him. The same with the sexy bra and panties. They’re so not me, even if I am rocking the look. But I don’t want to wear them after today. 

So the bra comes off. It’s fancy, and delicate, which I’m not, even if I’ve been acting more girly lately for him. I’m a bit careless as I pull it off. I’m more concerned about letting you see my breasts. You get first look at them, and if he sees after that, I don’t really care. He’s going to see a lot more than just my breasts.

Like now, when I take off my panties, still swaying around a little. But I’m turned so that you get the best view, and not him. I have sent him snapchats of my nude body before, just to keep up the pretense of a relationship. Nothing he could save, and I’ve been checking his phone just to make sure. But you get to be the first person to see it live, and this close. 

I shaved myself, because it was what he liked in the pictures. But I think you might like it too. I kind of like the feel of it actually. It’s so smooth as I run my fingers over it. Except here, where there’s a sexy break in the smoothness, and lots of wetness. 

Let’s go over to the bed now. His bed. He’ll still be able to see everything we do, but be powerless to stop it as you cuckold him. As you fuck the girl he just proposed to, and that’s still wearing his grandma’s wedding ring. Oh, I’ll take it off eventually, and give it back. But not yet. And the other jewelry I’ll sell for stuff for us, like tickets to sports, or video games… or maybe even sexy underwear for me that I won’t mind wearing as much because it will really be for your benefit.

I’ll lie down on his bed. Don’t worry. I told him to put on fresh sheets. [laugh] I imagine he might be changing the sheets again later, but that’s not our concern. I’ll pull back the covers so that his soft sheets are exposed before I get on top of them. I’m even more exposed lying like this. To your eyes and his. I can feel both of you eagerly drinking in the view, and his frustration and panic at what we’re about to do. Because he thought I was his girl. His girlfriend… his future wife, and mother to his children. 

Well, I’m not. There’s just one man for me right now, and as far as I’m concerned just one real man in the room. You. So join me in his bed. He thought he would be the one to get on top of me today. But instead it’s you. The boy I promised him I’d stay away from. The boy he hated, and mistreated. The man I’m going to let take my virginity. Maybe even impregnate me, since he wanted kids so bad. 

[laugh] Just look at us. I’m quivering from anticipation as you’re on top of me, and your cock brushes against my pussy. You’re shivering in nervousness. And him. He’s quaking in anger, and despair. I gagged him pretty well after I tied him up. I think that’s when he started to get a little worried about tonight. But if I didn’t, he would probably be screaming for us to stop. Pleading for me to not to do this. To come back to him. Except I was never with him. And I never really left you, despite what it looked like. It’s okay, too, because we’re about to be joined in a way we never were before. We’ll put an end to his bullying while maybe starting something new between us.

Now put it in. We both want it, and he definitely doesn’t, so that’s three good reasons to do it. He can see everything that is going on, but we’re the ones that are doing it… feeling it. Him being forced to watch as his girlfriend is taken in front of him will just make it better for us I think.

It’s starting to go in. I’ve never wanted to have sex so much as I do right now. Not for any other man. Especially not him. I didn’t want his cock anywhere near me. I deleted all of those pics off of my phone after forcing myself to say how much I loved them. But the feel of your cock slowly pushing into me… that is something I really love. The feeling as I know my virginity that I had promised to him is taken by you instead, and your… [moan] your cock finds it’s rightful spot deep inside of me.

We can feel what he can’t see. Your cock is buried in my pussy. The pussy that he thought was his, for his cock and his children. But it’s yours, for all of those things. I never wanted his stupid cock or his babies, but I’ll take both of those eagerly from you. Especially your cock right now, as you slowly move it in and out of me.

Yes. You keep fucking me, just like that. And you, over there in the chair. You have to watch. This maybe could have been you if you had been a better person. Much more like him… my friend… my lover. And a whole lot less like you.

I didn’t plan for it to go this far. I told you that earlier. I meant to break his heart… teach him a lesson. But this feels right. Both as a punishment for him, and a reward for me and you. More and more, he’s becoming less important. I still like that he’s watching and hating this. But ultimately he’s nothing. We should have just gotten together without him. It took me being with him to realize what a good man you were. And it took being away from you for so long that made me realize how I really feel. So I guess we do owe him for bringing us together. 

I… I think I love you. No, I know I do. Not like I pretended to love him, to draw him into my trap. And I’m not just saying it to make him feel bad, although I can feel it hitting him so hard. I’m saying it because it’s true, and I need to say it right now. You’re my best friend, but so much more to me. 

I was serious about impregnating me. I wasn’t saying it just to torture him. Not entirely. It still would be the ultimate betrayal of him and his dreams for the two of us. But it’s also a new dream I have for you and I. I never thought I’d say this, but I want your baby. I want the happily ever after he dreamed of, but with you instead of him, because you’re so much better. 

Now get ready to cum in me. Try to get most of it in me, but if it gets all over his nice clean sheets, that can’t be helped. Just enough to make me feel warm inside, and get me pregnant hopefully. And to help me with an orgasm that he would never be able to give me in his wildest dreams.

That’s it. We’re so close to cumming. And cumming will make us closer to each other. This is what was always meant to be. I just needed that loser to help me see it. To drive me into your arms, and to open my heart and my body to you.

Please. Cum in me. Love me as much as I love you. As much as he loves me, and so much more. This is it, isn’t it? I can feel you about to let go, and I can’t stop myself either…

[orgasm or improv to orgasm]

[pause]

Wow. I didn’t think sex would be like that. But when it’s with the man you love, I guess it can’t be anything other than incredible. 

Mmm. What do you say we take this somewhere private and let him work his way out of the ropes eventually. I think we have some talking, and cuddling, and then probably more sex in store for us tonight.

God, look at all of this cum. And my wetness, all running out of me and into my hand. And onto his grandma’s wedding ring. Well, I can just take that off and leave it on his desk in front of him, all nice and sticky. I did promise him a kiss on the forehead too, with lipstick smudged from sucking your cock. [kiss] 

Then I’ll put on some spare clothes I brought in my backpack before we go. Clothes more fitting the real me.

Wait. Give me just a minute with him. Not alone. You can hear this too.

You thought you had me, didn’t you? I was with you for several months. But I was never yours. And him? He gets me for the rest of his life if he wants, and he gets everything you always wanted, but never, ever had. The better man definitely won. 

Now let’s go back to your place. I don’t think we ever have to worry about him ever again. He’s broken. He always was, but it’s much more on the surface now. 

But you don’t have to thank me. That’s what best friends are for.

Although if you did really want to thank me… well, we have all night, and the rest of our lives for you to do so...


End file.
